


Lightless

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "light."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lightless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "light."

It's funny, really—-Liam, who could have had all of it he wanted, always fled the light. The daylight hammering on his perpetual hangover, the flare of his father's lantern when he'd slam open the bedroom door and start his long rant about drinking and whoring, judgment and damnation. Go _away_, Da, let me sleep, take the light with you…

Angel lives in the dark, restful and quiet. And every time he's spun around by a girl walking by on the night sidewalk, it's a blonde, and he's warmed for a midnight moment by the sunlight caught in her hair.


End file.
